In the violin family of stringed instruments, there are many varieties, including (in order of size) the violin, viola, cello (also called the violincello) and bass (also called the bass viol, contrabass or double bass). Among the cellos and basses can be found instruments of several sizes. Thus, for example, basses may range in size from small electric bass guitars having a 28-inch scale to large "stand-up" contrabasses.
Generally, the smaller the instrument within the violin family, the higher it is pitched. This is because the smaller instruments have smaller sound boxes adjacent their vibrating strings. Thus, the violins generally produce the highest-pitched musical tones and the basses generally produce the lowest. Furthermore, among the differently sized basses, the instruments with the larger sound boxes typically produce lower-pitched or deeper bass notes. Thus, the contrabasses with the largest sound boxes will produce the lowest-pitched and deepest bass sounds.
Unfortunately, however, the larger the sound box on an instrument, the larger and more cumbersome the instrument is to handle. One disadvantage of these large cumbersome instruments is that they are difficult to transport, carry and store. In addition, all members of the violin family are difficult and expensive to manufacture, because they are comprised of numerous curved surfaces that are usually made of wood, which requires special manufacturing that involves much skilled labor. Another disadvantage of the size of the bass instrument is that it is typically more than six feet long, with a 41-inch scale. Such an instrument is difficult for smaller musicians to play because of the long arm-span and finger-spread required to reach the frets and tuning pegs, and because the instrument must generally be balanced on a single support while being played.
Several attempts have been made to develop a "stand-up" type instrument that is self-supporting in the playing position. One such instrument is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 281,075 of Stolhand. The Stolhand instrument has the appearance of a large guitar of generally conventional configuration, although it also includes a pair of leg assemblies that are adapted to hold the instrument in an upright position for playing. Because the shape of its sound box is conventional, its manufacture would be just as complex as that of a conventional bass, or even more complex because of the addition of the leg assemblies.
Another "stand-up" type stringed instrument is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,492 of Forbes, which is formed from an empty five-gallon gasoline can and an upstanding neck component. The can is of the type used to carry gasoline on vehicles, and as used in the construction of the instrument, is disposed with one of its larger sides forming the base. Although the Forbes instrument would probably be somewhat easier to manufacture than a conventional bass, it is doubtful that its gasoline-can sound box would be capable of creating musical notes that would compare with those produced by a conventional bass.
It is also known that a dulcimer may be provided in a shape that is conducive to relatively economical construction. Such an instrument is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,314 of MacEachron, which is designed to be constructed of wood that may be formed with all straight saw cuts. However, a dulcimer is designed to lay flat on the musician's lap while being played, and its arrangement of neck, fingerboard, strings and sound box are not comparable to that of a conventional bass. Consequently, it produces unique sound s that are not comparable to those produced by a conventional bass.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a more compact bass could be developed that would be capable of producing musical notes comparable to those produced by a conventional bass. It would also be desirable if such an instrument could be developed that would be easier for musicians of small stature to play, and that would be easier to carry, transport and store. It would also be desirable if such an instrument could be developed that would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.